The Wolf and The Wizard
by Robinhoodfan13
Summary: Harry is Fenrir's mate, and Fenrir isn't at all happy with how his mate's been treated. Starts in Harry's Second Year, SLASH, ABUSE, Dark Independent Harry, Dumbledore, Hermione, Ron, Light Side Bashing, etc...
1. Lost and Found

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. Really wish I did though...**

**AN: I'm redoing both of my stories over break, so this one I think I'm mostly going to leave alone, just fixing errors here and there. Enjoy! -Robin 12/21/2011**

Fenrir POV

Fenrir Grayback and his pack were patrolling one of the borders of their territory, somewhere near Surrey. It was near midnight when out of nowhere a breeze sprang up bringing the smells of the city to the forest. Fenrir grimaced in disgust as the smell washed over him, greasy French fries, garbage, muggles, more garbage, and then the smell of pain, blood, and himself? Fenrir blinked in shock realizing what it meant. As any good book on werewolves will tell you, a werewolfs mate is found because they smell faintly of the werewolf.

He summoned his pack who had continued on, quickly explaining before shifting into his wolf form, a silver wolf with a black stripe down his back. He dashed off into the forest following the scent, his pack following behind.

They ran for a couple miles before they came to the source, a small 2-story house just like all the others on the street. Except for the fact that his mate for some reason or another was inside, and hurt. He hesitated slightly letting his pack catch up, a gasp from Remus Lupin stopping him from barging inside.

"What?" he growled irritated.

"This is Harrys house, well his relatives house." Remus, shocked replied, for he too could smell the blood and it was no small amount.

"Harry Potter?" came the outraged question from the pack members crowded around, for Harry Potter had killed their lord and they were now constantly hunted by the wizards, no one dared leave the safety of their territory alone.

"No matter" Fenrir growled, "He is my mate." He glared at them warningly before once again shifting and jumping the back yard fence and slipping in through the back door.

Once inside he ordered his pack to search the house. He leaped up the stairs to where the bedrooms were bound to be. The first held an overweight boy drooling and snoring most unattractively, the second much the same the boys father just as overweight as his son and his wife a ugly horse faced

woman.

He quickly checked the remaining room, it was filled with toys and games all broken and strewn everywhere. He paused to find the scent again and walked more slowly down the stairs. He found that surprisingly the scent seemed to come from the stairs, or at least below them, he remembered the cupboard door. He gave a roar of rage glad for the silencing spell around the house, though it's reasons for being there in the first place were suspicious. He raced down the rest of the stairs and tore open the cupboard door.

The sight that met him made the anger flare and then die. His mate lay on a small thin mattress that was soaked in blood, his clothes in tatters. Cuts, and bruises littered his body, bones showing through his skin and broken in places. His emerald eyes dulled by pain and the fever from the infection that had set into his wounds. Fenrir took a gentle step forward and the boy's eyes widened slightly in fear, Fenrir put his hands up slightly to show the boy he meant no harm. The boys fevered thoughts broadcast through the space for those even who had little skill in the magic of the mind _" Well at least it's not the Order, not like they care anymore, I think I would prefer the Death Eaters but it's not them either…. Aw well doesn't really matter what happens to me now there's no way I'm gonna survive this to much longer I know I've lost too much blood, Wonder what the Order will think, you know they really shouldn't tell a twelve year old boy about secret society's….. Maybe I'll get to see Mum and Dad again, that would be nice." _

The last was thought with a sad sigh as the boy faded even closer to unconsciousness. Fenrir swallowed his emotions at his mates thoughts and stepped forward once more, the boys dull eyes following his movements.

He carefully picked the boy up cradling him in his arms not wanting to cause him further pain. Harry gripped his shirt with what little strength he had left instinctively knowing he was safe and Fenrir backed out of the cramped cupboard. His pack who had gathered behind him were shocked at the condition of the boy and Remus let out a strangled sob. For Harry was Remus's cub even if not by blood, his and Sirius's, though Sirius wasn't here to see this being in Askaban for a crime he did not commit. Fenrir gave him an understanding look and with a jerk of his head in permission he left his pack to deal with his mates relatives. Apparating back to the main camp with his mate.

The pack following when they were finished the house and it's dead occupants, with a replica of Harry that would fool even the Unspeakables, looking as if Death Eaters had attacked even going so far as to put their masters mark into the sky to, trigger the wards, before apparating away leaving no trace behind of their involvement magical or other wise.

**AN: Okay so this is set in Harry's second year, right before the start of it. He faced Voldemort as Quirrel, after that Dumbledore revealed the Order's existence to him pledging to protect him, as you can see that worked out well. Remus is living with the pack (obviously) and Sirius is still in Askaban as he was in canon, though Remus knows he is innocent. But who would believe a werewolf?**


	2. Permission Granted

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

Fenrir upon arriving at the camp was bombarded by the few left behind until his roar of,

"**Silence**!" filled the camp and surrounding forest, causing the boy in his arms to shift restlessly in his unconscious state. The pack immediately quieted and looked up at him sheepishly.

"Now then, this is Harry Potter," cries of outrage and confusion came forth from the pack until Fenrir continued, "He is my mate and has in his mind already turned his back on the light, the question still remains as to whether or not he will join us with Voldemort, until such a time he will be accepted as a member of this pack and as my mate. Now then any questions?"

The silence was complete as Fenrir headed towards the sleeping quarters and his pallet, with the camp healer Sophia following close behind. He gently lay his mate down on the pile of furs that made up his bed, and watched as Sophia got to work healing his mate. She bandaged and rubbed healing potions into the minor wounds, doing the same to the other major ones only pausing in her stitching to get more thread or gauze.

When she was done with his front, she and Fenrir gently turned him so his back could be worked on. Fenrir was glad that Remus had stayed with the rest, for the back of his mate was worse than his front. Long belt marks broke the bloody bruised skin of his back along with knife and burn marks. Most would scar, but Fenrir knew that Sophia would do her best to heal the boy. And if that boys miserable relatives weren't already dead, Fenrir would have tortured them long and hard for what they had done to what was his.

"Fenrir," Sophia called softly so as to not wake the boy, "the best thing you could do for him would be to bite him, the fever from the infections will kill him if the blood loss doesn't first." She paused, as his face went from stormy, and then to contemplative.

"The bite will heal the wounds and lessen the scarring it will also battle the fever which would get worse for a time but he won't die from it, the change will make sure of that." She hastened to add.

Fenrir sighed, he would have to consult Remus before he did anything, Harry was his Cub too. He stood near the entrance to the sleeping area and impatiently waited for the man's arrival back at camp. When Remus did finally arrive, he was exhausted. The man immediately ran over to Harry and started sobbing.

When he had calmed down enough to listen, Fenrir explained Sophia's suggestion and the reasoning behind it. Remus considered the question seriously, once he would have immediately denied Fenrir but Lily and James's death had changed that, he had finally accepted his wolf form and joined Fenrir's pack he knew harry would be safe here, maybe even happy, with a final glance at the small form of his godson on the bed he nodded.

Fenrir watched as Remus walked away, knowing that Remus would not be able to bear the sight of Harry in pain during the transformation which sometimes happened. Finally Fenrir sighed heavily he still had one more person he had to ask for permission, Harry himself.

"Harry?" his quiet question echoing through the large room.

Green eyes slowly opened to look at him questioningly, "Who are you?" The boy's cracked and hoarse voice could barely be heard even to Fenrirs wolf hearing. Fenrir knew it was better to see the boys reaction now rather than later,

"Harry, my name is Fenrir Grayback. " The boy simply gave a small nod, "You're not afraid?" Fenrir asked surprised. Most humans were terrified to learn his name.

"You got me out of there. Those that are supposed to be on the good side might have said bad things about you but they left me with my relatives. So I'm not going to judge you by what they have said." Harry's reply was tired, and Fenrir decided to get to the point of the conversation,

"Harry you know what I am right?" He waited for the weak nod before continuing "Harry unless I bite you and make you a werewolf like me you're going to die."

He let that sink in before asking the question he dreaded, "Harry are you willing to become a werewolf?"

He waited giving the boy time to think, after a long pause Harry, who by now was barely able to keep his eyes open, nodded tiredly before falling asleep once more. Fenrir leaned down slightly and as gently as one can when biting someone in circumstances like this bit the boys wrist. Harry whimpered slightly as his teeth broke through the skin of his wrist before falling unconscious. Fenrir drew back slightly and ran his hands through Harry's hair gently,

"It'll be alright Little One." He whispered.

**A/N This takes place just before Harry's second year, Quirrel didn't try to steal the stone the old divination teacher did ( not Trewlaney ). Also Fenrir isn't that creepy guy from the movie... no I would think that him being a werewolf would make him look and feel younger, Now then you see that little rectangular button down there that says 'review'? yeah click it and tell me what you thought, please? Flames will be used for roasting various yummy food items.**

**Next Chapter: Harry's Point of View, and a talk with a wolf.**


	3. Rollin

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

Harry POV

Harry groaned as he slowly woke up. He was lying on something, it wasn't exactly soft or hard, it was just sort of…there. He inched his eyes open only to quickly slam them shut at the vast amounts of the color white that spread across his field of vision. He whimpered slightly, that had not helped his pounding head.

"Sorry about that." A voice said. Harry's eyes shot open and he sat up quickly, only to groan and grab his head.

"Ow." He winced. He opened his eyes only to come face to face with a black wolf. He yelped and jumped backwards,

"What? Who are you? Where am I?" he asked slightly panicked. The wolf chuckled before answering,

"My name is Rollin, and you are for lack of a better term inside your own mind." The wolf looked around,

"Rather depressing place really, Do you mind?" He asked as he changed the scenery from the blinding white nothingness to that of a forest in early fall.

"Much better," The wolf turned to look at him, "Follow me then, We need to talk."

Harry stared in amazement as the wolf began to walk away, noticing that it had a stripe of silver down it's back all the way to the tip of it's tail.

"Why am I here, actually better yet, why are YOU here, it is my mind after all." Harry asked as he got up and followed the wolf.

Rollin turned and looked at him as they walked, "There is much you don't know about Werewolf culture Harry."

"Like what?" Harry asked.

"What I am, for one. When someone is bitten the virus spreads throughout the body, healing all injuries. During this period the person will fall unconscious. They will then be faced with the choice to either accept or reject their 'inner wolf'. You are lucky, as you are very magically powerful we are able to talk like this, for some others it's just vague feelings or thoughts." Rollin explained.

"And what would happen if I rejected you?" Harry asked, Rollin shuddered slightly at the thought before replying,

"I would probably revert back to just the basic instincts of the wolf rather than the more rational side your seeing now. Also when you transformed, I wouldn't look like a normal wolf, I'd be a big ugly humanoid wolflike monster thing…it's not fun okay kid?" Rollin said, growling slightly at the end.

"Sorry, Sorry. And if I accepted you?" Harry apologized and asked.

"You would sort of…merge with me. You'd have all the wolf's instincts, and wolf's senses even when in human form, but you'd also retain your personality, memories, all that fun stuff. Oh and you'd also look like a normal wild wolf when you transformed, albeit a bit bigger if you would have been a dominant. Which you're clearly not." Rollin mused, looking Harry up and down. Harry glared at him,

"So you and I would become one person and I'd look like you when I transform? And what do you mean I'm not a dominant? Why?" Harry irately growled at him. Rollin just grinned,

"Yes you'd look like me, and you're just not, because your mate is the dominant. And before you ask, I can't exactly tell you who your mate is, though you've met him already."

"He? Wait a second, so my mate is Fenrir Greyback? Most feared Werewolf alive right now?" Harry gaped at Rollin in disbelief.

Rollin nodded, "Yup, it's not all bad though. At least your too young to mate with now, you've got till your seventeen to get to know each other before that instinct takes over." Harry cringed,

"Eeeeew! I so do not want to think about that!"

"So…does that mean you accept me then? 'Cause your going to be waking up pretty soon…." Rollin asked. Harry looked at him for a second,

"Yup." He replied before the forest began to fade around him the last thing he heard before he woke up was Rollin's,

"See you on the full moon then."

**AN: So...What'd ya think? I figured this chapter would kind of explain things at least a little. Any questions you still have feel free to ask. Flames will be used for roasting chestnuts. Merry Christmas everybody! = )**


End file.
